mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer (MySims Apartment Life DS)
Summer appears in MySims Apartment Life (DS) as one of the possible lifeguards you can move-in. She is very bubbly and enjoys putting the bubble setting on the hot tub on. Summer is also a student at the high school and will reward you with essences (usually simoleons) if you watch the pool while she's at school. Profile *'Bio:' Summer really showed Sim State that she really had "It". Now that It has been both "brought" and "served", she can focus on cheer leading, pool safety, and being pretty. *'Interests:' Tanning, Blowing Bubbles, Cheer Leading *'Little Known Fact:' Summer has scientifically proven that a girl can be both smart and sexy at the same time. Quotes (Not Cut Scene Quotes) Hotel Introduction *Hi! I'm Summer! S-U-M-M-E-R Summer! Yaaaaaaaayyy, go me! Reject Move-In *Well- er, okay. I had to study for a really important upcoming exam. Thanks for your time, though! Accept Move-In *YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU R-O-C-K! I'll pack my things and get ready to move-in and become a life-guard! Warning, I'm like- a teen so I'm going to have to like- go to school. Once You Show Her The Pool *Oh wow... the pool at my school was MUCH bigger! It even had a hot tub!! I'm going to need some help I-M-P-R-O-V-I-N-G it, Name!!! Elevator Level 2 *Got any B-U-B-B-L-E gum, Name? Elevator Level 2 *Let's have Fun! Let's have Fun! F-U-N means let's have Fun! Go FUN! Let's have some Fun! Yaaayyyyy! Elevator Level 3 **blows bubble and it pops* Pop! Elevator Level 4 *Which is your favorite: Cheering, Studying, or Being Beautiful? I like all three! Elevator Level 5 *You have access to five floors? That reminds me of a five-star town I once lived in... Elevator Level 6 *I used to like Travis and Luke, but now I sorta like C-H-A-Z M-C-F-R-E-E-L-Y! Elevator Level 7 *Which is your favorite: Travis, Luke, or Chaz McFreelyl? I like all three! Elevator Level 8 *The key to a really good Sim pyramid is a lot of friends who don't mind knees digging into their backs. Elevator Level 9 *I thought Mel or Melody would be good at a sim pyramid because he lives in a pyramid, but man- was I W-R-O-N-G! Tasks Hot Tubs 4 Hotties *'Description:' Hiya, Name! Here's Step 1 for making this hotel more like my old school's pool room: A H-O-T T-U-B! With 4 Bubble G-U-M Essences and 6 Rubber D-U-C-K-Y Essences! Sound E-A-S-Y enough? *'Requirements:' Build A Hot Tub With 4 Bubble Gum Essences and 6 Rubber Ducky Essences *'Reward:' Summer's Normal Outfit *'Hint:' I heard duckies are put in every bath tub in this entire apartment! And Candy Shops usually sell bubble gum, correct? *'Thanking Dialogue:' Step 1 is C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E, Name! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much! Bath Tub Blues :( *'Description:' Awww, Name! My crushes really stink, literally! I need a new bath tub for them and everyone else that you could put in the pool's bathroom... P-L-E-A-S-E? *'Requirements:' Build A Bathtub With 10 Tear Essences, 6 Rubber Ducky Essences, and 4 Stink Bomb Essences *'Reward:' Chair - Lifeguard Blueprint *'Hint:' Tear Essences fall from sad people, like me! And Stink Bombs are made by big meanies, like the X-Treme-O Chaz, yo! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Step 2 is C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E, Name! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much! New Pool(s)? *'Description:' Hiya, Name! Here's Step 3 for making this hotel more like my old school's pool room: A-N O-L-Y-M-P-I-C S-I-Z-E P-O-O-L T-A-B-L-E A-N-D A-N O-L-Y-M-P-I-C S-I-Z-E S-W-I-M-M-I-N-G P-O-O-L! You may have to fill-up the old pool with concrete, though! Sound H-A-R-D enough? *'Requirements:' Pay Worker Name 100 Simoleon Essences to fill in the old pool. Then build an Olympic Size Swimming Pool with 15 Tear Essences and 15 Rubber Ducky Essences and then build a Pool Table with 10 Dark Wood Essences and 5 Eight-Ball Essences *'Reward:' Sculpture - Lifeguard Buoy Blueprint *'Hint:' I saw Worker Name using concrete yesterday, maybe they can H-E-L-P! *'Thanking Dialogue:' Step 3 is C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E, Name! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much!}} Category:Character Tabs Category:Love Category:MSAL Lifeguards